The Pocky Game
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: May and Drew have a bet that involves a long cookie dipped in chocolate. The Pocky Game is played! ONESHOT (I'm surprised there aren't more of these Pocky fanfics...)


**My first copy of this story got erased due to the stupid "if I touch my mouse it goes back to the previous page." GRRR. Well here it is, again**

**I DON"T OWN POKEMON! (but I am excited for the new super smash bros)**

"May do you want to play a game?"

May and Drew were standing outside the Pokemon Center. The duo were traveling together through the ***** Region. Drew had already gotten all his ribbons and May only had one left to go.

"What sort of game?" May asked. Drew produced a box of Pocky from behind his back. Shaking the box and cockily grinning he said,

"We both start from opposite ends of a pocky stick and the first one to Torchic out loses. But that's to simple. How about when you lose you have to wear a Poke costume to your final contest."

May felt slightly mad. "What do you mean "When I lose?" Believe me, if its a game I'll win it."

"Sure you will."

"I will!"

"Sure"

"I will!"

" No need to yell. I'm standing right here."

"Just shut up. When I win ,you'll have to be my servant for a week. Deal?"

"Deal."

May took the long cookie out of the plastic sleeve and held the plain end in her mouth. Drew grabbed on to the chocolate part with his mouth.

_"This isn't so bad," _May thought. Her eyes then met Drew's. A dangerous moment. Even though they were far, she also felt as if she couldn't look anywhere else besides his eyes. May blushed and closed her eyes

_"Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him."_ She told her self. She then heard a crunching noise.

_"What's that?"_ she thought. "_No, he couldn't be!"_

May opened her eyes and found herself about an inch away from Drew's face

"What-!" She said opening her mouth

As quick as lightning, Drew leaned in, caught the piece of falling cookie and pressed his lips against May's.

May tensed. His lips were warm and soft. She could taste chocolate on them. She felt his hands snake around her waist. Her hands ended up on his shoulders.

When they pulled back, May's face wasn't the only one to be red. Drew smiled cockily and said, "You lose."

"What!"

"You Torchic-d out at the end. Looks like I win."

"But, you... just with me... and I with you."

"May please I can't understand you if you speak in gibberish."

"But you just and that was my first-" May caught herself.

"Your first kiss?" Drew asked

May nodded

"Mine too."

May was shocked. Drew's first kiss too? Really? "You haven't kissed any of those devoted fan girls?" May asked

Drew sighed. "What did I just say May? That was my first kiss too."

"Oh." For some reason May felt very happy at that moment, but then-

"Now since you lost, which costume should you be wearing?"

"Oh come on, have a heart. Please?"

"A nice Snorlax costume maybe?"

"Please no!"

"You're right. I'm thinking a Lopunny costume."

"You, you-!"

You lost May, remember?'

May was furious. Drew flicked his bangs and smirked. May then had an idea. She leaned forward and passionately kissed him. This kiss was deeper then the first kiss. Drew was taken aback.

May giggled at his expression when she pulled back. She wiped her mouth smiled. "Revenge," she said.

"I love you too May."

"What-!"

Drew smirked again, "Face it May, I'll always win."

May scowled

"Okay how about this, I'll exchange the costume wearing for another prize."

"What?" May asked

"For as many kisses as their are Pocky's in this sleeve."

What?!"

"Its that or wear a Lopunny costume in front of ALL those strangers. Pick your destiny."

May grimaced. "Fine I'll do the kisses."

"Good choice. Now lean in."

Hesitant, May slowly brought her face in.

"Come on May. Where's that confidence that you just had?"

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me it ran away."

"It didn't"

"Then do it."

May leaned in and pecked his lips light and quickly. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...nine...ten..._

They were passionately kissing again. May's hands went through Drew's silky hair. Drew's arms tight around May's waist.

When they pulled back May wouldn't meet his eyes

Drew coughed

"I love you, really." May said

"So do I"

Drew wrapped his arms around May in an embrace. It was as if a huge weight lifted off of both the coordinators hearts. May grinned.

"Can we play the Pocky game again?"

"Only if you promise to wear that Lopunny costume."

"Drew!"

**And done! Have to say I like this better than my first draft. You know then one that got ERASED. All well. COMMENT PLEASE. I just started fanfiction and I need to know I'm going somewhere!  
**


End file.
